creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator 2 Memories (Sadpasta)
'John Connor gave me a picture of you once. I didn't know why at the time. It was very old - torn, faded. You were young like you are now. You seemed just a little sad. I used to always wonder what you were thinking at that moment. I memorized every line, every curve... I came across time for you, Sarah. I love you. I always have'.~Kyle Reese (Current Date:) {July 3 2047} (Current Time) (8:08 p.m.) (Weather:) {Warm} (Location) {Los Angeles United States} (Plot) {After, the Events of T2} John Connor, age 62, wandering some lone, familiar streets as he just left the home of his grandchildren for a visit. The sun is about to set, so he pays a quick visit to the cemetery before it gets dark. The sun beams its glorious, orange rays behind the large buildings whilst John stands before the tombstone of his mother, Sarah Connor. Tears rappel down his cheeks rapidly as today would be her 81st birthday. "Happy birthday mom," he says whilst sobbing, "thanks for protecting me." He places a single flower at her tombstone and kisses it before leaving. Life has treated John rough after the loss of his mother, moreover after he lost his friend when he was but a kid. He was his dad-figure, his protector. John stayed the same after all these events. He knew the world was safe, he knew they stopped judgment day. The world was saved without knowing, all of that, 52 years ago. John walks home, then suddenly comes to a halt. He turns around and thinks twice before doing it. At last, he decides and walks to the industrial region of the city. It's quite a walk and after an hour he arrives. He hadn't paid this place a visit after they ruined it, but now he was back again. Memories rush through John as he walks down the same street the giant nitrogen truck once rushed through. John looks around like a mad-man who's never seen the outside world. Then he comes to a halt once more; he sees the old steel mill. The factory was long closed and abandoned. John looks to see if no one is around and walks through the barriers. He walks up the old, rusty, metal stairs while memories rush back through his mind like blood through veins. Then he finally stands there, the exact same location as he stood back when he was a 10-year-old boy. The same location he had to say goodbye to his guardian. Now, he has no one. His mother, gone. His guardian, gone. He leans over the railing as his tears fall into the depths. He picks himself up and rubs his eyes. Something catches his glimpse, a shiny thing down at the giant tub. He rushes down and climbs in the tub. Between the rust and old metal pieces he sees the shiny object, only covered by some rust. He picks it up and turns it around before falling on his knees. It wasn't just some piece of metal, no, this was a piece of the Terminator's thumb. The last gesture he gave John and Sarah before being terminated. "How could you leave me like this! How?!" John loses it all and cries like a child whilst lying between the tiny metal pieces. It hit him like the biggest emotional rollercoaster ever known. He felt so alone, so deprived, so empty... ... because he still misses his Terminator.